murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead End Street
"Dead End Street" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the forty-fifth episode of the series. It first aired on March 22, 2011 (UK). Summary Murdoch suspects that a detailed miniature streetscape of a Toronto neighborhood contains clues to a homicide. But the artist is an idiot savant, unable to finger the killer. It's up to Murdoch to get a clear picture of a street roiling with conflict, deceit, and murder. While attending an agricultural show, Detective Murdoch is amazed at the quality and detail of a miniature street scene that is on display. It includes several houses and several miniature residents. It also includes a man standing in a second floor room pointing a rifle. Murdoch quickly concludes that he is looking at the recreation of a murder scene. He quickly finds the Toronto neighborhood depicted in the model and learns that it was created by Lydia Howland, an autistic woman who doesn't speak but has a photographic memory. He is certain that she witnessed a murder and now has to figure how to get at her memories and determine which of the people depicted in the miniature is the real-life killer. No murder or missing person has been reported but with the help of Lydia, the reluctant participation of the people of the neighbourhood, a photograph in a newspaper, and an unconventional autopsy by Dr. Ogden, Detective Murdoch is able to determine who was murdered and why. Character Revelations * When Murdoch describes Lydia to Dr. Ogden as "A mysterious combination of emotional unawareness and acute intellect." Julia says, under her breath with a smile, "That's a good description of someone I know." We can assume she means William. * Crabtree mentions being a pet owner in this episode. Continuity * William and Julia keep their relationship professional, friendly and supportive. Historical References * The events of this episode occur at least 8 months after Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee (June 22 1897) placing the events of this episode in spring of 1898. * James Henry Pullen (1835–1916), also known as the Genius of Earlswood Asylum, was a British autistic savant, possibly suffering from aphasia. After Pullen's death, his workshop became a museum of his work until the Royal Earlswood Hospital was closed in 1997. *The model of the street in the episode was inspired by the Nutshell Studies of Unexplained Death; a series of miniature diorama models created by Frances Glessner Lee throughout the 1940s and 1950s as a training tool for detectives and forensic investigators. Errors *Julia explains what an idiot savant is to Murdoch, but in season 1, Murdoch explains the term to Crabtree. It could be argued that Murdoch is being polite rather than saying that he knows what an idiot savant is. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Jonathan Watton as Dr.Darcy Garland Guest Cast Liisa Repo-Martell as Lydia Howland Catherine Disher as Mrs. Galbraith Adam MacDonald as Bert Howland Robert Fulton as Mr. Galbraith Jonathan Wilson as Felix Roach Jessica Greco as Mrs. Caruso Matthew Deslippe as Mr. Caruso Brian Sweetapple as Mr. Draper Megan Dunlop as Mrs. Gordon Uncredited Cast Gallery Deadend Street 2.PNG|Detective and Doctor discover a minature crime scene 406 Crime scene.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 1.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 2.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 3.JPG 406 Dead End Street 4.PNG|Projector|link=Projector 406 Dead End Stree 4.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 6.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 8.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 9.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 10.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 14.JPG|link=Blackboard 406 Dead End Stree 16.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 15.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 17.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 18.JPG 406 Dead End Stree 20.JPG Category:Season Four Category:Season Error